


Fuel To The Fire

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (kinda), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, technically it has some plot but the plot is also about the porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: "Slimes, Pink, ‘a medium sized monster that inhabits the Neverwinter Woods and its surroundings. Although usually harmless, it engulfs any creature it deems dangerous when threatened. The substance that conforms its body, while non lethal-’thank god, ‘-is known to be a powerful aphrodisiac, seeked by potion makers all around the…"Avi looked up from the book. “Oh.”“Oh,” said Johann, at the same time as him.





	Fuel To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> You ever sit down to write PWP and your brain is like "you know what this needs??? 4k words of not porn" :^)
> 
> Technically it's not pollen, but for mechanical purpouses I'm using that tag because... well, I think "Sex Slime" is a different kink? you know what i mean.

Today, Faerun was beautiful.

That wasn't to say it wasn’t beautiful any other day of the year. This was easy to see from the Bureau of Balance’s docking station, where Avi spent most of his days. Today, though, there was something that made the world shine with an unique beauty; maybe it was the last vestiges of snow around Neverwinter, or the plant life sprouting to the south as spring arrived. Avi smiled and sighed, maybe there was something in the air.

“Ready to go,” Johann said as he entered the station. Avi turned around to see him, and his smile only grew wider. “Sorry for the wait.”

“Don’t mention it!” Alright, maybe Avi was in a good mood because Johann and him were going planetside. As in, just the two of them, together.

It wasn’t a _date_ , but the thought of spending the day with Johann filled him with joy. He just hoped it wasn’t too obvious. At least Johann didn’t seem to notice.

“Thanks again for coming along,” Johann said when he got to the shuttle. He left his bag in the back, but the violin case stayed with him.

“I already told you, it’s no problem. I’ve meant to visit Neverwinter, anyway.”

“Still, kinda fucked up you have to babysit me the whole trip.”

Avi laughed innocently, “How could I babysit you? You are older than me.”

“Didn’t Madame Director ask you to, what was it she said? ‘Keep an eye on Johann, don’t let him get in trouble.’”

She had asked Avi that, yes, and Avi reminded himself, somewhat bitterly, that it was also the only reason Johann needed him on this trip. The Voidfish’s livelihood depended on him, after all, they couldn’t let him leave the Bureau without an escort.

It wasn’t a date, just a mission. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun, right? it was still a trip to one of the busiests cities in Faerun. Avi grabbed Johann’s shoulder and gave him an affirmative pat. “Well, we wouldn’t want to lose our best musician, would we?”

Johann rolled his eyes, but Avi knew him well enough to know the compliment had worked. “Whatever, as long as she lets me get out once in awhile.”

“That’s the spirit!” Avi said, and they got inside the shuttle.

The gate opened, and in front of them laid Faerun in all of its splendor. Cities, mountains, lakes and oceans. A sight like that was hard to take in.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Johann said. “I guess.”

When Avi turned around, Johann was looking to the direction.

***

The weather was nice for landing, that’s to say, no clouds, strong winds, or pegasi to tide the shuttle to the sides. Still, this time of year, the surroundings of Neverwinter were still cold, and since they couldn’t park the shuttle inside the city, the snow around it greeted them with a calm chill.

Johann looked outside and groaned. “Ugh, I forgot the real world still had seasons.”

“Really? One would think, with your name, it’s the one thing you wouldn’t forget about.”

“The Four Seasons was Vivaldi, not Bach.”

Avi laughed. “Fair enough. At least you brought a jacket like I told you, right?”

Johann looked at him like a deer in the headlights.

“That’s a no, then.” Before Johann had the time to make excuses for himself, Avi retrieved a jacket from the back seat and handed it to him. “Here.”

While hesitant at first, Johann took the jacket. “What about you?”

“I packed two. It might be a bit big on you, but that’s the price you pay when you forget to take care of yourself.”

Johann scoffed. “See? You are babysitting me,” and he stepped out of the shuttle.

“I’m not-” _Slam!_ Avi was interrupted by the door shutting behind Johann. He had to get off the shuttle himself before starting again. “I’m not babysitting you, I’m just here to protect you!”

“I don’t _need_ you to protect me, Avi,” Johann said ahead, not looking back at him. “I asked you to come because I thought you wouldn’t be a pain about it like everyone else in the guard.”

“What?” Avi sprinted towards Johann. “I thought you asked me because you _liked_ my company,” he said now to Johann’s face.

Johann looked at him like it was obvious. “I like your company, you’re nice.”

“Oh.” Avi stopped walking. “Hah. That’s. Erm.” _Come on, man, focus_. “You’re nice too!” _No, the other thing!_ Right. Avi walked after Johann again. “I mean, you still have to follow the Director’s orders!”

Johann groaned. “Can’t we just be chill about this? Just pretend we don’t work together and we just came to Neverwinter like normal people do.”

There was nothing Avi would’ve liked more than that, which is why he had to say, “Look, I know this is tedious, but safety measures are there for a reason. You shouldn’t have left the shuttle without me in the first place.”

Now Johann rolled his eyes. “Come on, do you _really_ think, in the short span of time you were inside the shuttle, that something could have jumped from the bushes and try to kill me?”

A nearby bush shook.

Johann yelped.

“Did you just-?”

“No. Shut up.”

Johann reached for his violin and Avi did the same with the sword hanging from his belt. A long moment passed where no one said or did anything, and then… the bush shook again, and a monster jumped in front of them.

The pink slime jiggled menacingly.

Avi fixed his stance to one more appropriate for fighting. Pink slime, pink slime, what did he know about those? Dammit, he brought a field guide with him, but in the heat of the moment he left it at the shuttle. “Okay,” he whispered, “this is what we’re going to do. I’ll keep the slime occupied while you go to the shuttle. Inside my pack is a book, you need to bring it to me and…”

Johann walked towards the slime. “Or we could just kill it now.”

“Wait!” Avi exclaimed, which startled the slime. Shit. He whispered again, “We don’t know what it can do!”

“I know what it does,” Johann said, “it jiggles, wiggles, and maybe even shakes.”

Avi was working _really hard_ on not screaming. “Johann!”

“If this is the best this forest has, then I can handle myself,” after saying this, he poked it lightly with his violin bow. “Yo, you gonna do anything before I kill you?”

The slime jumped at Johann’s head.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD” Avi ran towards Johann, sword in hand, trying to find a way to cut the slime without hitting Johann, which was _hard_ when he was moving so much. “Stay still! Oh my god! Stop moving, I’m trying to help you!”

“ _Mmmmph!_ ” Somehow, Johann got a hold of as much of the slime as he could and pulled it off.

It hit the ground with a _splorch_.

Some chunks of slime still clung to Johann’s hair, face, and… mouth. “Ugh, this is disgusting!”

“Holy shit, are you-?”

“Yes, Avi, I’m _fine_. Step back!”

Johann grabbed his violin from the ground and played a high note. It made Avi’s ears ring, but the poor slime wasn’t so lucky.

_Splorch._

It exploded.

“There,” Johann said, “told you I could take care of…” he trailed off when he looked at Avi.

He was covered in slime.

Johann grimaced. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Avi wiped as much of the slime as he could off his face. Huh, it tasted kinda sweet. “You know what? Let’s make a truce. I won’t bother you so much with this whole guard thing if you promise not to do something like that again.”

Johann sighed. “Deal.” While Avi cleaned himself, Johann looked at him with immense guilt. “Sorry, that was… really reckless of me.”

“I’m not mad,” Avi said calmly, “I get where you’re coming from, Madame Director puts a lot of pressure on you.” _And you too_ , Avi thought, but he kept that to himself. Once he was done cleaning up —as much as you could clean up from an slime exploding in front of you—, he added, “Besides, you are just as bad as me.”

Johann looked down at himself. He was still covered in slime, yes, but only down to the shoulders. “I think you’re much worse than me.”

Avi threw a ball of slime at Johann.

“Ugh!”

“Now we’re even!”

“This is _your_ jacket, asshole!”

“You can keep it!” Avi laughed. He was immediately silenced by a snowball hitting him in the face.

“ _Now_ we’re even!” Johann said, and when he started running, Avi just had to go after him with a snowball on his hand.

***

“My word, what happened to you?”

“Blizzard,” Johann and Avi said in unison.

The luthier, an old Dwarf man, looked at the two drenched men in confusion. “In spring?”

“It’s still winter out of the city,” Avi explained with absolute confidence.

With a nod, the man said, “Well, the weather changes radically inside the walls of Neverwinter, after all. Here, give me your jackets, I’ll put them to dry in the other room, I can’t let you steam in the same place I keep the instruments.”

Once that was taken care of and the three of them were sat at the table, the luthier addressed Johann.

“It hasn’t been long since your last visit, Johann. Is your violin acting up already?”

Johann handed his instrument to the man, who took it with the same reverence the bard had for it. “My work is getting… a little more exigent as of late.”

“You work yourself too hard, my boy,” the old Dwarf said.

Avi couldn’t agree more. “We have to constantly check on him to make sure he eats and sleeps like a functional adult.”

Johann elbowed Avi. “Hey. I’m a fucking functional adult.”

“Sorry, how much did you sleep last night?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

The luthier looked up from the violin at Avi with a glint of interest and something more Avi didn’t quite distinguish. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name, young man. Where did you and Johann meet?”

They both flinched. Hard subject.

“It’s Avi, and uh…” Avi tried to think of a way to answer that question without causing static. “We met at… _work_ …?”

“Coworkers, I see.” When he said this, both Johann and Avi relaxed. The luthier looked down at the violin once more and resumed his work. “Well, aside from a few new scratches, everything seems to be fine. I just need to tighten the pegs and polish it. I’ll see you in three hours, if that’s okay with you?”

“It’s perfect,” Johann said. He shook hands with the Dwarf and stood up. “Thank you for your help.”

“It’s my pleasure,” the luthier said.

When Avi got up, and before he could follow Johann, the old man offered his hand to him, which Avi rushed to take. “Thanks for your work!” Avi said.

“Like I said, it’s my pleasure.” Before letting go of Avi’s hand, he leaned in closer and whispered. “And speaking of that, you should take him to the river. It’s a popular spot this time of year.”

Avi laughed nervously, “Thanks. Erm, see you!” And he left the workshop.

Johann was waiting for him outside. While his clothes were dry now, his hair was still damp. It clinged to his forehead and temple, causing small droplets to fall from his face.

“Well, what’s in your mind, big guy?”

_Your hair_ , Avi thought. For a moment, he almost said it outloud. “Brandy. I know a place ten minutes from here.”

“Coming all the way here for that? Seems like a waste. Don’t they sell brandy at the Bureau?”

“Not the brand I like.” Avi reached inside his jacket and took a bottle of the shittiest brandy in the world. “They refuse to bring it.”

Johann grimaced. “I don’t blame them. Why do you even like this shit?”

Avi shrugged. “It’s an acquired taste. Come on!”

“You wanna do something else after that? I’m pretty much set, and we still have three hours to kill.”

“What’s a good way to kill time in a big city like Neverwinter?” Avi asked rhetorically, but his sight wandered around in search of ideas. This wasn’t a very touristy side of town, he noticed. The only place you could kill that kind of time was the hotel at the other side of the street…

A sudden rush of heat overcame him. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ He shook his head.

“You ok?” Johann said.

“Yes! Sorry, I zoned out a bit. We should check the river! They say it’s pretty popular this time of year.”

***

Popular was one way to put it, practically all the activity in the city was concentrated there, and it wasn’t strange, considering the fire elementals living there were the source of Neverwinter’s all-year ideal weather. The riverside was at least five degrees warmer than the edges of the city, and there was simply no comparison between that and the woods.

“Oh, thank god,” Johann said, taking off his jacket.

Avi mirrored him, glad he could finally walk around without all that slime on him. “I was starting to fear I’d catch something down here. Oh, food trucks!”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Johann said as they walked along the riverside, “I can’t work if I get sick.”

They stopped in front of a make-your-own-sandwich cart.

“And that’s why I’m here,” Avi said, “to protect you from any danger.”

“Dude, we’re both still covered in slime. Whatever I catch will get you too.”

“Hey, rude! I’ll have you know I’m in perfect shape, so if you want to get me sick you’ll have to pass those viruses one on one.”

Johann stared at Avi wide-eyed.

“Hello and welcome to Subway! What will you guys get this fine day?”

“Oh, yes! I’d love a sandwich” Avi said enthusiastically. “I’m really feeling teriyaki chicken today, what about you, Johann?”

“Uh, yeah, same,” Johann answered pointedly looking away from Avi.

Oh, no, did Avi upset him again?

“Do you want something to drink with your order?”

“No, thanks-“

“We sell ice cream too, for a sweet treat!”

“We won’t have anything else, thank you,” Avi replied politely. Who ate ice cream this time of the year, anyway?

People around them began speaking louder, and Avi noticed some of them pointed river up, to the edge of the city. Avi couldn’t see what the whole fuss was about, but everyone was walking to the bridge.

“We should check that out,” Johann said. He looked normal again, but he still avoided Avi’s gaze.

Avi tried not to deal on how bad that made him feel.

They took their sandwiches and walked to the bridge. The best spots were already taken, but you didn’t need to be particularly high to enjoy the view. When Johann and Avi finally found a free spot in the fence, both had their breaths taken away.

Where the Neverwinter Woods gave to the city, the river was still covered in a layer of ice. But it thinned closer to the city, and as the current broke it and dragged it down, once it came in contact with the city’s warm water it quickly melted away. All of this, combined with the light of the sun setting behind them… it was just something of indescribable beauty.

“Woah,” Avi said.

“Yeah,” Johann replied with the same eloquence.

Avi turned towards Johann, to say something else, for sure, but he was caught by another sight he couldn’t describe. Johann’s eyes were fixed on the river, reflecting the light of the ice like lamps in the water. And just like the ice shone under the sun, the small drops in his hair did, too. His skin… somehow it was still damp, after all this time. A droplet was falling down his neck, Avi followed it until it became hidden under the collar of his shirt. Was Johann’s skin damp under his clothes, too? That made no sense, but Avi pictured it anyway, how his dark skin would shine under the melting ice, almost like sweat-

“What time is it?”Johann asked, turning at him.

Avi almost jumped out of his whole body. He turned around and made a show of looking for a clock in his pockets while his face cooled down to a normal temperature because _what in the actual fuck was that._

He noticed then, to his dismay, that all the people on the bridge around them walked in couples.

“ _That damn old Dwarf._ ”

“What was that?”

“Six thirty! We still have a couple hours left.” He tried to look at Johann again, but that… picture was still fresh in his mind. The river’s unnaturally high temperature was _not_ helping.

“You know what we should do? Leave this bridge, like, right now. It’s so hot in here.”

“Sure, I was thinking we should go back to the food trucks and...”

Avi removed his sweater, leaving him only in the fitted shirt he had underneath as a protecting layer. The cold breeze from hours ago felt refreshing now. “Please, I wouldn’t say no to an ice cream right now.”

“Uhhhh,” Johann cleared his throat, “Erm, aren’t you _cold_?”

“Not at all! Let’s go!”

Johann was slow to follow this time. He kept tripping on the way down the bridge.

***

Avi tried to clear his mind the rest of the day, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about the luthier’s words, now immensely heavy in context. Did he think they were on a date because they had come to Neverwinter alone? Or was Avi’s crush that obvious?

His own feelings aside, Johann was been acting strange too. Ever since they left the bridge he kept walking fast, always in front of Avi, almost avoiding him. Was it something Avi said? Maybe he really was bitter about the whole escort situation.

Both things just made for the rest of the day to go on awkwardly but quick. Their not-date was over before Avi could really feel they were having fun, and that was just a shame. Perhaps the circumstances weren’t the best to begin with. Johann entered the luthier’s workshop on his own, at Avi’s insistence, in part because he didn’t want to face the Dwarf’s disappointment when it became obvious their not-date had been uneventful at best, and in part because he was still hot, and the thought of going back inside with the log just made him sick.

After that, there was just the walk to their ship.

“Aren’t you going to put something on?” Johann asked, his concern growing more and more as they left the city’s limits.

“Look who’s babysitting me now,” Avi joked. Wait, should _he_ be joking about that? Okay, now he was just overthinking. “But seriously, I feel fine. The temperature’s risen quite a bit since we left.”

“It’s… It’s night time. That’s when the temperature _drops_.”

“Are _you_ cold?”

“Of course I’m cold! Look around you!”

Snow, snow, and more snow. This was the same forest they landed on, of course. And yet, to Avi it felt that chilly place was very different from the one they were currently walking across.

He shrugged. “You don’t need to follow my example if you don’t want to. Honestly, I’m glad you are wearing that jacket, I packed it just for you.”

Speaking of the jacket, it was so big on Johann. The neck almost covered his mouth, and the sleeves were too long. Avi let himself think it was cute. _He should keep it,_ he thought _, always carry it with him. Maybe wear it at the Bureau, too. When it’s not cold enough, he could just keep it on with nothing underneath nope no we are NOT doing this again._

“Avi.”

“Nope!” He exclaimed. “I mean, yep! Yes! That’s me! What’s up?”

“We’re here.”

They were, indeed, in front of their shuttle.

“Huh, nice. The trip sure is short when we’re not attacking each other with snowballs every two seconds.”

Johann scoffed. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Why, Johann, it seems to me you’re the one trying to tempt me here.”

Silence.

_Oh my fucking god, did I said that out loud?_

“I didn’t mean-”

“You are right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” And Johann ran inside the shuttle.

... What?

Avi peered inside the shuttle through the driver’s seat. Johann was quietly seated on the passenger’s side, looking out of the window like it was the most interesting sight he had seen all day. He wasn’t holding his violin anymore; its case sat quietly in the backseat.

“Hey, Johann, if this is about the whole babysitting thing…”

“It’s not,” Johann cut him. “Can we go home now?”

With a sigh, Avi sat next to him and closed the door.

“Sorry,” Johann said. “Sorry, It’s just…” he breathed out. “I’m not feeling so good.”

“Oh, fuck, did you catch a cold?”

“Something like that.”

“Shit, Johann, I’m sorry…” Avi reached for Johann’s hand, without thinking, it was resting on his thigh, and the sudden contact made Johann-

“ _Ah_ ,” he whined.

Avi’s hand was off immediately.

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine-”

“I’m really sorry, it wasn’t my intention-”

“Of course, don’t worry about it.”

Suddenly, Avi felt the air start to heat up around them.

“We should go!” Avi said, as he started the engine. The sound of it coming alive helped him not think about the one Johann had just made.

“Yeah, let’s,” Johann echoed.

“The sooner we leave, the sooner you can go to the infirmary!”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking about.”

“And I’m going to turn the AC on.”

“Yes… Wait, what are you doing?”

“It’s just so damn hot in here!”

“Avi, It must be 50 degrees _at most_.”

“Ha, ha, really?”

“... Wait, are _you_ sick?”

“What? No way.”

“No, you _definitely_ have a fever right now.”

That… made a lot of sense.

“Avi,” Johann said in a rough but firm voice, “land the vehicle, you can’t drive like this.”

Avi just nodded, and suddenly he was made aware of how dizzy he felt. It was a miracle they hadn’t crashed against anything on the way up or down.

“Okay,” Johann started. He breathed heavily, in a way that reminded Avi of certain things he was trying not to think about right now. “Okay, now at least we won’t die in a crash.”

“I don’t get it,” Avi said, his own breathing heavy too. He touched his face, it felt unnaturally warm. “I don’t get sick.”

“You were walking _in a shirt_ on the snow.”

“I started feeling feverish before that!”

“So you knew it was fever, and you _still_ took your clothes off?!”

“... Look, I admit that wasn’t a smart move, but in my defense I was” _too distracted by the thought of you sweaty and naked_ “hallucinating. Kinda.”

Johann’s eyes shone with recognition, to Avi’s surprise. “Yeah, I’ve had… hallucinations too.” Before Avi had the time to process what that meant, _if_ it meant anything, Johann continued. “We definitely caught the same shit.”

That’s when it dawned on Avi.

“The slime.”

Johann went pale. “Oh, shit.”

Avi reached for the field guide in the backseat right away. He knew they had to be prepared! He knew and still let a monster get to him _and_ Johann, when he was supposed to protect him! Avi clung to that guilt, right now it was the only thing keeping him lucid enough to read the entries and find whatever it was they got.

“Oh my god, that shit got in _my mouth_!” Johann exclaimed visibly grossed out. “Are we poisoned? Am I gonna get killed by a fucking slime?!”

“If there’s a poison then there must be an antidote,” _Or at least I hope so_. “Here! Slimes, Pink, ‘a medium sized monster that inhabits the Neverwinter Woods and its surroundings.’”

Johann scooted closer to Avi and pulled the book between the two of them. “‘Although usually harmless, it engulfs any creature it deems dangerous when threatened.’ Fuck, I guess that’s on me.”

“Don’t worry about it now,” Avi said, then kept reading. “‘The substance that conforms its body, while non lethal-’, _thank god,_ ‘-is known to be a powerful aphrodisiac, seeked by potion makers all around the…’”

Avi looked up from the book. “Oh.”

“Oh,” said Johann, at the same time as him.

They looked at each other.

Then they scooted as far from each other as they could get.

“WELL, THAT’S SOLVED.” Avi closed the book and threw it in the backseat.

“YEP,” Johann said from his side of the shuttle. “And no one is going to die, yay.”

“Yeah! I guess I,” Avi swallowed, “I can give you some time alone, if you want.”

Avi looked at Johann, curled up opposite to him. He was, understandably, blushing. “What?”

“So you can…” he left the ending of that for Johann to fill.

“Oh.” Johann blushed even more, if possible. It was unfairly cute. “You sure? It’s pretty cold outside.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s better this way, right?”

Nevermind the fact that Avi was still very feverish and probably caught a real cold in the time he spent out in only a shirt. But was in good shape! He would recover easily. Besides, what other option did they have?

Johann was looking at him. What other option was there?

“Or maybe we could-”

And they were kissing. Someone started it, Avi was sure of that, but the precise detail of whom escaped his mind along with everything else that wasn’t Johann’s mouth on his. Avi was hot, but Johann’s lips were _burning_ , and when he opened his mouth to Avi, when they found each other’s tongues, every other sense of coherence left his mind.

Avi grabbed Johann’s ass and _delighted_ in the sound he made, pulling him closer until Johann was sitting on his lap. Johann grinded against him, making Avi moan in the most embarrassing way possible.

“Fuck, _Johann_.”

Avi moved his mouth down Johann’s throat and planted open mouthed kisses there. With one hand, Avi firmly held one of his thighs. Just like before, it made Johann whine under his touch, but this time, Avi didn’t back away. Even the smallest sound reverberated in Johann’s throat, and Avi didn’t miss a reaction. His other hand undid the zip of Johann’s jacket — _his_ jacket—, opening it just enough to nib at Johann’s shoulders.

Johann started grinding against him again, and Avi wasn’t surprised to find they were both hard already even with so little foreplay.

“Gods, don’t stop,” Avi breathed against his neck, thrusting forward against him too. He felt like a teenager again, chasing that release quickly without caring about anything else. It was just him and Johann, panting on each other’s ears. They were still dressed.

It wasn’t enough, though. Johann grabbed Avi’s face and kissed him deeply, biting down his lower lip and fuck, _fuck_ , it drove Avi crazy. He kissed Johann back like he never wanted to let go. But Johann, who was still holding his face, pulled them apart. “Avi,” he said, “Avi, _please.”_

Avi opened his eyes and saw Johann looking at him with eyes blown by lust. His lips were swollen, his hair clinging to his face, not because of the ice, but sweat. It was the most beautiful thing Avi had seen in his life.

Without breaking eye contact, Johann said, _“I need more_.”

_Gods_.

Avi reached down and undid his own pants, sighing in relief when his cock sprung up to its full length, only covered by his briefs.

“ _Fuck,”_ Johann whispered, and it only made Avi more eager to continue. Johann shivered under his touch when Avi reached for his pants, even when Avi barely brushed any sensitive area. Was Johann really that touch starved, or it was an effect of the slime? _Who cares_ , Avi thought, _who cares when I get to see him like this_. He undid the buttons in Johann’s pants, this time pulling down everything in the way, and grabbed Johann’s bare cock with one hand.

Johann’s breathing went still. Avi looked up to see him face to face, and started stroking. His eyes were shut, his mouth slack open, “Ah, fuck _, fuck, Avi, yes.”_ Avi lost his goddamn mind.

He let go for just a second, which didn’t pass without Johann _begging_ for him take him again. Avi finally freed his now hard and leaking cock, and with the same hand stroked himself and Johann together.

“Johann, Johann, oh, fuck, _Johann, feels so good_.”

“ _Avi, Avi, Avi, Avi,_ ” Johann cried, loud and desperate, like it was the only word he knew.

It was too much for Avi, it was so much.

They only lasted a few minutes like that.

When they were both done, Avi let go so they could catch their breaths again. The effects of the slime started to dissipate right after his release, Avi noticed. His mind was finally starting to clear, and the air around him suddenly felt very cold.

He saw a spark of lucidness in Johann’ eyes too. Maybe it was time they pulled apart, before the effects of the aphrodisiac completely wore of.

Yeah.

But it was so, so cold.

Avi kissed Johann again.

***

It was late when they arrived at the Bureau, so no one was around to greet them when they landed. That would surely make things easier.

Not like Avi felt, like, _embarrassed_ or anything. Not at all.

“So,” Avi started. “What happened down there. No big deal, right?”

“Totally,” Johann said. “No biggie.”

“We were under the influence of an external substance,” Avi went on, realized how that sounded, and quickly added, “which is not to say we didn’t consent.”

“Yep. We very much did consent there.”

“That’s right!”

It was a good thing no one was there to see them stay inside the shuttle looking in opposite directions, three feet apart, totally chill.

They would’ve stayed there longer in awkward silence had Avi not sneezed.

“You should get that checked,” Johann said, genuinely amused.

“No way around this one,” Avi laughed. He opened the door and was about to come out until he remembered, on the very last second, that he still had a problem with his shirt. He closed the door. “I should probably put something on top of this.”

Johann looked at him curiously, and then he too noticed the stain of cum on his belly. He blushed. “Yeah, uh, I should take this off, too.”

They stepped off the shuttle, and with that, the subject was finally closed. Both walked separate ways, Johann headed to the Voidfish’s chambers and Avi, to the infirmary. No one said it out loud, but Avi knew they would do better forgetting about the whole thing.

Yeah, he could do that.

It was no big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I love slowburn but sometimes, sometimes you gotta speedrun it up with some fuck or die scenarios you know
> 
> Stay tuned for the porn with feelings, and if you wanna yell about johavi find me @ avijohann on tumblr


End file.
